Sugar Surprise
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Amy and Cream were exploring Seaside Hill when they discover a treasure load of sugar cookies! But, the need for sugar only begins there... their lust for sugar grows as they discover more sugary treasures!
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Surprise  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: So yes, it's another fanfic about a cute duo... Amy and Cream! Though this time, the duo makes sense! Somewhat. Don't look at me like that, fatty.

* * *

Amy Rose The Hedgehog and Cream The Rabbit were in Seaside Hill, exploring the beautiful beach and its lush green jungle foliage, as well as its famous orange and yellow-orange checkered walls.

"Gee, Cream! Sure was nice to go for a walk!" Amy exclaimed as she had her hands behind her back.

Cream giggled in joy, clapping her hands. "Yeah! It's so fresh and clean out here!"

Amy then gasped, pointing forward. "Cream, look!"

"What is it, Amy?" Cream asked, looking in the direction that Amy was pointing to.

Which was north, by the way.

Amy rubbed the right side of her head, her left hand on her hip. "I don't know, but it seems to be something interesting! Let's check it out!"

Cream gasped as she raised her hands up to her face, feeling worried. "We should be careful, Amy! We don't know what trouble we'll end up!"

Amy giggled as she patted Cream on the head. "Oh Cream, quit your worrying! I'm positive we'll be fine!" She then dashed to the north.

"Oh, I hope you're right..." Cream gulped as she ran after Amy.

After running several feet to the north, the two young female humanoid mammals were in front of treasure chests filled with nothing but sugar cookies. Amy and Cream both gasped as their eyes widened from the deliciously sweet sight.

"Oh my... all these cookies..." Cream commented.

Amy's arms hung by her side, the pink hedgehog taking in the sight. "Man... these look so delicious..."

The sugar cookies began to mysteriously shine brightly.

Cream's stomach growled loudly, prompting Cream to blush as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "Goodness! These cookies sure are making me hungry!"

Amy's stomach growled loudly as well, prompting Amy to rub it with her right hand. "Me too." She snapped her fingers, turning to Cream as she had a big grin on her face. "Let's take some for the keeping!"

Cream lowered her head. "I don't know, Amy... wouldn't that be stealing?"

Amy started laughing hysterically, slapping Cream across the back as she tried catching her breath. "Stealing, ha ha ha!" She then managed to stop, moving her arms about. "We're just claiming them, that's all!"

Cream mumbled as her lip trembled. "Oh... I'm not so sure...


	2. Chapter 2

Amy Rose The Hedgehog and Cream The Rabbit were still in Seaside Hill, wondering what to do with the treasure chests filled with nothing but sugar cookies. Amy and Cream continued looking at each other as their stomachs continued growling.

"Amy, I'm getting hungrier just looking at these!" Cream exclaimed as she shook her hands. "Let's just eat the cookies and continue on with our fun time!"

Amy shrugged as she briefly closed her eyes. "Well, okay. I have nothing against eating a yummy treat..." She grabbed one of the sugar cookies and took a bite into it, munching down on it and gulping as her eyes widened. After seven seconds, Amy grabbed as many sugar cookies as she could, shoving them down her mouth.

Hearing Amy munch down on the cookies viciously, as well as hearing some belches, Cream took a sugar cookie and took a small bite into it. Her eyes also widened as she joined Amy in ravaging the treasure chests, the sugar cookies being too delicious to resist.

Several minutes later, Amy and Cream were both full, having eaten all the cookies in the treasure chest. Amy burped loudly, with Cream letting out a cute little poot, both of their stomachs slightly pudgy. Amy rubbed her satisfied stomach, turning to Cream.

"We sure did plunder that sweet booty," Amy started as she hiccuped.

Cream giggled, another toot coming out from her rear. "You said it, Amy! Those cookies were yummy!" She then rubbed her stomach, which started to grumble. "Although it did make me gassy..."

Amy stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "Let's go find some more treats! I'm not satisfied with just sugar cookies!"

Cream tried standing up, but she fell on her back, too full from the sugar cookies. "Oh, Amy, I need some help!"

Amy sighed as she grabbed both of Cream's arms, pulling her up. Cream farted loudly, much to her embarrassment.

Amy rubbed the back of her head as she eyed Cream. "Maybe you should lay off the beans, Cream..."

Cream nodded in agreement as she dropped her arms, nodding her head slowly. "I concur..."


	3. Chapter 3

Amy Rose The Hedgehog and Cream The Rabbit were finally out of Seaside Hill, having headed northward to the Casino Night Zone. Amy's stomach growled louder, prompting Amy to place both of her hands on her stomach, blushing in embarrassment.

"Golly, Amy, your tummy sure is loud," Cream commented, her hands behind her back.

Amy sheepishly giggled, turning to Cream. "Well Cream, being hungry tends to do that to you."

Cream's stomach growled nearly as loud, catching her off guard. "Oh my! It looks like I'm as hungry as you!"

Amy winked, wagging her left index finger. "Don't worry about it! We'll find some sweets!"

Cream closed her eyes, sniffing the air and gasping as her ears started wiggling. "Ooooh! I can smell it, Amy! The sweet, yummy sweets!" She headed westward.

Amy gawked, running after Cream while holding down her dress. "Cream, wait for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Darn it! This is harder than I thought!" Amy exclaimed, hitting another bumper.

Cream whimpered in agreement after being hit by an incoming pinball. "Yeah... it's not so much fun when you're being hit by everything..."

Amy and Cream were both stuck in the pinball part of the Casino Night Zone, trying to get the sweet Gummi Bears that were placed directly in the middle. The two young female mammals were having a hard time getting there. Silver The Hedgehog, who was merrily walkiing along, noticed as he watched Amy and Cream fall flat on their faces on the hard red pavement.

"Oh drat! We'll never get that sweet, sweet prize!" Amy exclaimed as she sniffled, rubbing her nose. "We should just quit while we're ahead of ourselves..."

Silver placed his left hand on his hip, tilting his head to the right. "What the hell is up with you two young ladies today?"

Cream stood up, walking over to Silver. "Oh, Mr. Silver, me and Amy are hungry, and we're trying to get that yummy treat up there!" She pointed at the Gummi Bears, turning back to Silver. "But it's hard to get through this pinball... it's making my tummy hurt in the wrong way..."

Silver folded his arms together, simply nodding his head. "Hmm. So I see." He rubbed the back of his head. "Have you ever tried going behind the pinball?"

Amy and Cream both gasped, looking at each other and then hugging Silver tightly. "Thank you thankl you thank you!" They said in unison as they gleefully dashed away, heading to the back of the pinball.

Silver sighed as he lowered his eyes, shrugging as he continued heading eastward.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy and Cream were still in Casino Night Zone, having munched down on all the sweet candy hidden behind the pinball. The two young female mammals were still pretty hungry, and after a nice loud belch, their pudgy stomachs went back to normal.

"Man, these sweets really are doing a number on us!" Amy exclaimed as she twirled around. "I'm feeling more alive than ever!"

Cream nodded in agreement, placing her hands behind her back innocently. "You bet! I could go for some chocolate, though?"

Suddenly, a certain brown fish with a purple shirt popped up behind Amy and Cream. "Did you just say... chocolate?"

Cream turned around, nodding as she held her hands together. "Oh yes! With or without nuts?"

Amy was about to say something, when her eyes got bigger, realizing who the fish was. "Cream... run..."

Cream titled her head to the right. "But Amy, why-"

"RUN!" Amy screamed, grabbing Cream and heading westward as fast as she could.

The fish, who was Tom, yelled out in anger, chasing after Amy and Cream as he screamed, "**CHOCOLATE!**"


	6. Chapter 6

Amy Rose The Hedgehog and Cream The Rabbit were chased all the way into Station Square by the crazy fish Tom, who was demanding of chocolate. Amy and Cream hid behind the entrance to Twinkle Park, while Tom pushed aside the innocent humans nearby, screaming his head off as he laughed maniacally.

"That dude has food problems," Amy commented as she blinked. "Screaming chocolate just isn't healthy."

Cream rubbed her stomach again. "Oooh, I feel my tummy rumbling. Let's go find as much sweets as we can!"

Amy nodded in agreement, a smile across her face. "Good thinking, Cream!" She and Cream walked around, facing the front of the Twinkle Park entrance. "Maybe we can find some yummy snacks in here..."

As the two girls were about to enter, the floating monitor turned on, causing Amy and Cream to back up.

"CUTE COUPLES ONLY," The monitor replied loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy was in shock, pouting as she shook her arms angrily. "What do you mean cute couples only? I thought it was cute couples get in for free!"

"CUTE COUPLES ONLY," The monitor replied loudly. "NO EXCEPTIONS."

Cream started to tremble as she shook her hands together. "Please Mr. Monitor... let us two innocent young girls go in..."

"CUTE COUPLES ONLY," The monitor replied loudly.

Amy growled as she pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer from behind her back. "Don't make me use this!"

The monitor scoffed. "Pah! You wouldn't use that on an expensive monitor!"

"Oh yeah?" Amy remarked as she smirked, raising her hammer. "Just watch me."

The monitor began to back away as Tom The Fish came back, who was holding an orange box filled with chocolate inside, spotting Amy and Cream. He gobbled the box down, screaming as he dashed after Amy and Cream.

"**CHOCOLATE!**" Tom screamed as he shook his arms frantically.

Amy and Cream screamed, pushing the monitor aside as they ran into the entrance, with Tom following them into Twinkle Park.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy and Cream were inside Twinkle Park, wondering where to find any more sweets, as well as avoid Tom The Fish, who was deadset on taking any prisoners for the love of chocolate. Cream tripped, falling on her face, prompting Amy ro un back and help up the young rabbit.

"Don't worry, Cream, I'm here," Amy commented as she looked back, to see Tom rushing towards them. "Then again... I might not be with this lunatic!"

Tom continued screaming his head off as he tossed aside the robots and barrels in his way. "Chocolate! Give me chocolate!"

Cream trembled as she hid behind Amy. "I don't like this guy, Amy... he's a big creep..."

Amy placed her hands on her hips. "I didn't know it was possible for fish to be able to stand on two legs..."

Sadly for the two young female mammals, logic was not on their side, as Tom plowed through them like bowling pins.


End file.
